User talk:Stefan Bozorovic
Voodoo Page Hi, Welcome to GTA Wiki. Your edits are greatly appreciated and I hope you intend to stay. I'm just telling you that I removed the following text that you added to Voodoo: :(Someone put a few locations for voodoo for vice city stories, please! I love that car!) The reason for this is because articles are for information only, if I was using that page as a source of info, and I saw that, I would get confused. What you could do is just add the header, (eg. Locations ) to give other users the idea yo add locations, or alternatively, add your suggestion to the talk page. If you have any questions, or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:39, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I am so sorry. I am new to this. I was wondering where I can talk to people here. Thanks. ~~Stefan~~ ::That's OK. I actually read in the Policy somewhere that it's the new users that make mistakes and the experienced users that fix them. I took the time to tell you so that you didn't do it again in the future. As for making empty headers, I have been told by Gboyers (the owner of the site) that he doesn't like the idea, so just use talk pages. Also, I saw you type ~~Stefen~~ as your signature, the quickest way is to type ~~~~ (four tildes). I also saw you made a new header for your post, that was part of an ongoing discussion, so you just indent it using : at the start. Please realise that these are mistakes that I once made myself and that I'm not '' criticizing '' you. Please ask me if you have any questions or need help with anything. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 21:55, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Location of voodoo Do you know a location where Voodoo spawns in Vice City Stories? Can I listen to my music from the memory stick when I am playing GTA on my PSP? :I didn't explore much in GTA Vice City Stories because I already knew almost the entire city from GTA Vice City. As for the music question, I don't own a PSP, I played VCS on PS2, so I can't help there either. Sorry about that. Also, Your lucky that I saw this post because when I say ask me any questions you have, I always give a link. Talk' 23:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Questions Hi, Firstly, my name is James, I am the one that removed the line from Voodoo, and that is one of the two places that you could speak to me. I would prefer it if you used my talk page (just follow that link), and press ' Leave a Message ' at the top. If it is part of an ongoing discussion, find the discussion and press ' edit ' next to it (just like editing an article). You can practice it now. I will copy/paste your bard message to my user talk, then you can follow this link, find the discussion, and click ' edit . I'm here to help, and I will answer any questions within 24 hours. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk'' 03:21, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Re:I Got Your Message Yes, that is the right place. My favourite GTA game would have to be GTA IV, however I love all GTA's since GTA III. No I haven't heard of WikiGTA, I am strictly a GTW user, I like GTW because we are a frinedly community. When I say that we're friendly, I mean a few things, one of them is that on http://en.wikipedia.org Wikipedia a discussion that has nothing to do with the site is not aloud (like this one). We have a different description for Wikipedia over here, it's ' the encyclopedia that anyone can edit, as long as the admin approves '. There is just one thing that I will ask of you though, and that's that when you use talk pages, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). What that does is links back to your user page so that we can track you down, without using the page history every time. Another important thing is to use the edit summary box at the bottom of pages when you edit (above ' Save Page ') so that we know what you did without having to go through the diffs for every edit when we want to find out when something was added. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :No, as for as I know GTA IV isn't out on PC anywhere in the world yet, I think it comes out everywhere except Australia (where I live) in November 2008. Please realise that as this is an ongoing discussion you don't use a new header each post, you edit the same section and indent your post with : Also, No, the tildes only go after your post, not the header, as other users could join the discussion. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:18, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You live in Australia? That's far from where I live in Arizona. I really love GTA games. About GTA IV, how is the handling on cars? One of my friends had one and he hated the handling in the game, so he broke it! I'd do anything for that game! Thanks for all your help!Stefan Bozorovic 05:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the car handling in GTA IV is much more realistic, and so harder to handle. Personally, I got used to it, but my broother still complains. I think that comes down to the fact that I play video games every day, he doesn't. The handling is also affected by weather and car damage. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:55, 12 October 2008 (UTC) If you don't mind me aking this this, how old are you? I am 14 and i was wondering if i have to be over 18 to join. :To join what? This Site? There is no age limit on this site, as most gamers are teens, and Gboyers (the owner of the site) was only 17 when he created it. But I turn 16 in a few months. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Wow! You're young. I though it was like a company or something. That's surprising. I was asking that because it's mature rated games. I just read how an 18 year old robbed and killed a 54 year old taxi driver. He says he wanted to see how it felt in real life. That just shocked me. In fact, I heard tons of other kids also doing that kind of stuff because of other GTA games. I sure hope those kind of kids don't ruin the chance for other people to play that are not going to do stupid things like that. Stefan Bozorovic 06:16, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Do you know any good cheating websites? Do you own a PS3?Stefan Bozorovic 21:41, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Do you know any good cheat websites? Do you own a PS3?Stefan Bozorovic 23:07, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes I own a PS3, and the best place that I can say for cheats is our own cheats page. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:43, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Do you go to school? What kind of other games do you have?Stefan Bozorovic 05:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hi James! This is stefan again. I was wondering if you go to school? And what kind of other games do you play? Stefan Bozorovic 03:06, 15 October 2008 (UTC)